The invention relates to a plant pot comprising a first space bounded by a first upright wall and a second space bounded by a second upright wall and a bottom, which first and which second space are separated from each other by a porous plate.
Such a plant pot is for example known from International patent application No. PCT/CA96/00243, published under No. WO 96/32834. Said patent publication shows a plant pot comprising a first and a second space, which are separated from each other by means of a porous plate. The first space of such a plant pot is filled with potting compost, into which the plants are subsequently placed, whilst the second space is filled with water. During the development of the plant, a root system will develop in said potting compost, via which the plant obtains nutrients from the potting compost. Furthermore, the roots will penetrate through the porous plate into the second space so as to take up moisture. Furthermore, the plant pot according to WO 96/32834 comprises additional parts and openings for the supply of air and water.
The drawback of such a plant pot is the fact that the roots which have grown through the porous plate and which continuously hang in the water are very sensitive to root rot. In addition, the water-filled space will become polluted rather quickly, so that bacteria and fungi, which may affect the plant in the plant pot, can readily develop therein. The plant pot furthermore comprises insufficient provisions to ensure an adequate air circulation, which, as may be considered to be generally known, is also essential to a healthy development of the plant.
The object of the invention is to overcome the above drawbacks and to provide an improved plant pot, which by its construction contributes towards a strongly improved growth development of the plant, without the development of root rot, bacteria and/or fungi cultures, which are harmful to the plant.
In order to accomplish that objective, the plant pot is characterized in that a third space bounded by a third upright wall and a bottom surrounds the second space, and in that said second space serves to accommodate a moisture-retaining, hydrating but air-permeable material. The provision of a third space surrounding the second space not only results in a strongly improved air circulation, which is essential to the development of the plant, but in addition, the roots growing through the porous plate into the second space will be able to develop in a moist but air-permeable space, thus preventing root rot and/or bacteria and fungi cultures from developing. Thus, an ideal growth development of the plant is created, which benefits the quality as well as the yield of the plant.
In one embodiment of the plant pot according to the invention, the porous plate may be a flexible plate. At least one supporting element can support the porous plate thereby, which supporting element may be pivotally connected to the first or the second wall or which may be supported on the first or the second wall. This provides some support for the plant, which grows in the first space.
In one specific embodiment, the plant pot comprises at least one indication element extending beyond the second and/or the third upright wall, which element functions to indicate the moisture content of the moisture-absorbing material. The indication element may form part of a supporting element or of the porous plate. Due to the hydrating characteristic of the moisture-retaining, but air-permeable material which is present in the second space, the volume dimensions of said material depend on the amount of moisture it has absorbed. During the moisture take-up by the root system of the plant, the moisture content, and consequently the volume of the material present in the second space, will decrease. Due to the flexible construction of the porous plate, the plant present in the first space and the potting compost will likewise move in response to said volume change. The potting compost will start to work as a result of said movements, which benefits the structure, the air supply and the environment of the compost. This in turn benefits the growth development of the plant.
The construction of the indication element enables easy read-out of the moisture content of the material in the second space.
In one embodiment of the plant pot according to the invention, the second upright wall is provided with a large number of openings. Not only does this stimulate the air circulation to the roots, but it also enables a simple application of moisture to the second space.
The plant pot according to the invention can also be characterized in that the first and the second upright wall continue into each other. The third upright wall may surround the first space, or the first and the third wall may continue into each other. Plant pot constructions of this kind not only have a positive effect on the development of the plant, but they also make it possible to manufacture such a plant pot in large numbers, for example by means of an injection moulding process.
In one embodiment of the plant pot according to the invention, the third upright wall may be at least partially transparent. Such partially transparent constructions of the third upright wall make it possible to use a moisture level indicator in the third space.
According to another aspect of the invention, the plant pot can be characterized in that the bottom of the second space forms an integral part with the bottom of the third space. In another embodiment of the plant pot, the bottom of the second space may be connected to the bottom of the third space by means of snap connections or clamped connections.
This makes it possible to move the assembly consisting of the first and the second space together with the plant, for example for repotting.
The first upright wall is preferably removable, so as to be able to repot the plant to a large plant pot during its growth development.